leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thresh
Abilities * basic attacks do not utilize projectiles, so, they will not be blocked by . Also his basic attack wind up is reduced by per 1% attack speed, rather than the standard 1% Zenon on 3.13 Thresh changes. lantern nearby. Each soul permanently grants armor and ability power. Champions and large minions and monsters always drop a soul. Small minions and monsters only sometimes drop a soul. |description2= A soul will only drop if the enemy unit dies within 1900-range of Thresh. Souls are visible to allies, and only become visible to enemies if the enemy team has vision of Thresh. Souls disappear if not picked up after 8 seconds. }} | souls (roughly four per level) to surpass 's 62 armor, the lowest innate champion armor. It takes souls (roughly eight per level) to surpass 's -enhanced armor, the highest armor possible without the use of items, runes, or masteries. * On Summoner's Rift, the drop rate for souls from small minions is 33%. However, the probability adjusts dynamically. If you are above or below your expected quota of soul drops from small minions, the probability lowers or rises by a small amount until you are back at your quota of drops. It is worth stressing that this only takes into account souls dropped, and not souls collected. * At 255 souls, Thresh gains a new buff, Soul Gluttony. Soul Gluttony states that he has gained 255 souls as well as how much ability power and armor that is worth. The Damnation buff disappears, and starts again at 1 from your next soul. This will occur each time Thresh obtains 255 souls, with Soul Gluttony updating each time (e.g. 255, 510, 765, and so on). * The number of souls caps at 999,999, at which point Thresh will have 749,999 bonus armor and ability power. ** This amount of armor grants Thresh damage reduction. ** Even with the 35% armor penetration from , this amount of armor grants damage reduction. * Damnation features an easter egg: will drop 2 souls, his own and . |video=Thresh IVideo }} }} After a second wind-up, Thresh throws out his scythe in a line and forms a tether with the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage and stunning it for seconds. |description2= Upon hitting an enemy, Death Sentence's current cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds. While the tether persists, Thresh cannot attack and he will periodically tug on the tether, each time pulling the target a short distance toward himself. After seconds, or instantly if he hooks a minion or monster, Thresh can reactivate the ability to use . |leveling= |range=1100 |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana }} Thresh pulls himself to the bound enemy. This removes the stun but allows Thresh to attack again. Thresh loses the ability to activate Death Leap when the tether breaks. }} | and ). * The duration of the stun is reduced by tenacity. However, the tether remains for the full duration and Thresh may still dash onto his target. * The stun can be removed with Quicksilver, , , and certain champion abilities. However, the tether is not broken and Thresh can still dash onto his target. * The stun will be ignored by targets with crowd control immunity, such as . However, the tether is still formed and Thresh can still dash onto his target. * Thresh cannot activate the second part of the ability while unable to activate abilities. * Death Sentence is one of only two tethered abilities in the game that does not have a maximum leash range, the other being . * The tether is not broken if the target becomes untargetable, such as or . * The tether and stun can be removed by the Summoner Spell . Thresh cannot cast Death Leap if the tether is broken. |video=Thresh QVideo }} }} Thresh throws his lantern to the target location where it remains for up to 6 seconds. For the next 6 seconds, the first ally to come near the lantern (even while Thresh is holding it) gains a shield that absorbs damage for up to 4 seconds. |description2= If an ally right-clicks the lantern, they will pick it up and will be pulled to Thresh's location. If Thresh moves more than 1500 units away, the lantern will return to him. Allies can only receive the shield once per cast. |leveling= |range=950 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} | and allied-targeted dashes. * When the lantern is thrown a golden circle is shown displaying the maximum leash range of it. * Thresh can break the leash range returning the lantern to him to instantly shield himself, if he has not been shielded by the ability already. * An ally being carried by Dark Passage will be taken to Thresh's current location, not Thresh's location when the ally grabbed the lantern. |video=Thresh WVideo }} }} Thresh's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage on each hit. This value is equal to the total number of collected, plus a percentage of his attack damage based on the amount of time since his last attack. |description2= Thresh sweeps his chain in a broad line towards a target direction. Enemies hit take magic damage, are knocked in the same direction as the chains, and are slowed afterwards for second. Cast forward to push; cast backward to pull. |leveling= + AD}} |leveling2= |range=400 (800 total) |cooldown=9 |cost= |costtype=mana }} | Flay's passive relationship with , , and blinds has yet to be tested, both with regards to dealing bonus damage and resetting the charge. * The bonus damage does not affect structures or wards, nor will those attacks reset the charge. |spellshield=Will block the activated damage and knock-back. |additional= * Despite its tooltip, the passive bonus damage is based on the amount of time since Thresh's last hit, not his last attack. As the bonus damage does not work against wards or structures, the bonus damage will not reset and will continue to accumulate even while attacking. * will apply the passive damage to each enemy hit. However, when Thresh strikes one of the enemies the time since his last attack is reset and the other two targets will take only the minimum damage. * When the passive is fully charged the icon of the buff becomes red, Thresh's scythe will glow green and there is a sound effect. |video=Thresh EVideo }} }} After a second delay, Thresh summons 5 spectral walls around him that last up to 5 seconds. Enemy champions that touch a wall take magic damage and are slowed by 99% for 2 seconds, but break the wall. Once one wall is broken, the remaining walls deal half damage (none to enemies that have broken a wall) and apply half the slow duration. An enemy cannot be affected by multiple walls simultaneously. |leveling= |range=450 |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} | or , your movement speed will be between 110 and 120. |video=Thresh RVideo }} }} Map-Specific Differences ;Crystal Scar * ** Each soul is now worth 2 stacks of Damnation. * ** Cooldown is 120 / 110 / 100 instead of 150 / 140 / 130. References cs:Thresh de:Thresh es:Thresh fr:Thresh pl:Thresh pt-br:Thresh Category:Map specific balancing Category:2013 release Category:Pre-Season Three release Category:Released champion Category:Knockback champion Category:Support champion Category:Fighter champion